galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xanatron
The planet Xanotron is a medium sized "garden" planetoid loacated in the are of Messier 54 in the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy. It has aproximately 1G of gravity and is 2.5X the size of Earth. Overview The planet orbits the G class star, Hibagon, being the second closest to it behind Nhem, a dwarf planet. The only spient species on this planet are the Matrion, though fauna native to this world have a tendency to display complex cognitive function. The planet is composed of four massive continents: Kenjira and Murtoba are primarily covered in vegetation. Kobocca is the largest continent (around the size of the combined Americas). It is mountainous and is marked by large, purple crystal spires protruding from the crust and large cities that give the illusion of metal components on the continent. Shivira is the smaller continent (around the size of Greenland), containing an extensive desert landscape surrounded by tropical rain forests. The atmosphere is very similar to Karnass or Ucharpli, but has high amounts of nitrogen and xenon in the lower atmosphere and oxigen is much lower. The planet has a single massive ocean in the southern hemisphere knowns as Kumarikandim and large bands of water separate the other continents. Zeta Xanatron has a single, very large moon (just smaller than the actual planet) that orbits it, Zeta. This is the capital planet for the Matronus Federazion di Comerca (Matronus Trade Federation) and is also the source of a wide variety of materials including Exodium (an easily pliable yet durable substance) and Ghidorium F. Flora The Kenjira is covered in a the large, continent-wide forest, Venterra, with a variety of wild life. The plants on this planet are non-carbon-based and take advantage of the atmosphere's high xenon content, growing exponentially and producing giant systems of trees, or Jangku, which are home to the minor cities of the Matrion such as Zygon. They do not require much sun light, as they grow even in mountainous areas. Fauna The herbivores on the planet are very large such as the Manatij (colossal reptile around 4ft tall and 25ft from tail tip to snout), native to Kobocca and the Sobanah (multi-finned marine mammals of great size) native to the Shivira band. The carnivores on the planet are relatively smaller, such as the Phobos (a small felinesque pseudopoid) and hunt in massive groups to take down large herbivores. The Matrion "breeds" evolved on different continents and because of this, they have very different biologies. The Koji and Xao evolved in Kobocca, where as the Xei evolved in Kenjira. They share their trees with a species similar to them but far more primitive (much like how humans and lower apes coexisted on Gaea), that maintain a tribal society within the larger forest areas, but also in small Matrion villages. Omega Gate The Super-Long-Distance "Omega" Subspace Corridor Generator, is a stellar object 0.54ld/yr in the shape of a thin-bound toroid ring approx. 2km in radius, 0.24km of which comprises the solid mechanism. It is similar to a Stone Ring, in terms of design. However, the machine does not use a receiver, instead being able to open a subspace corridor or wormhole anywhere within the confines of a Zero-Point Radial Field, generated by small, virtually undetectable buoys left over by the Si'Gean that create a combined Zone throughout 85% of the Local Group, including areas of Dark Space. The gate also has the capability to connect to the Praeminos galactic cluster, though this function, and the gate as a whole was disabled in the interest of galactic security. The device can only be reactivated via the resolution of avast and complex equation. Category:Undiscovored Planets Category:Planets Category:Sagittarius Dwarf Eliptical Galaxy Category:Articles by User:Pschycron